


We All Need A Shoulder

by softspokenandmean



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dark, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokenandmean/pseuds/softspokenandmean
Summary: Damian has had enough. Thankfully Tim is there to help.





	We All Need A Shoulder

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. Damian always knew this. Unconsciously, since he was small and first picked up the sword in his tiny hands, it settled in the back of his mind and stayed there. Silent. Today he was more aware of that fact than ever before. 

He looked around the blood-drenched room. He was reminded how much blood could fit inside a single human body. How much blood there was in 20 people. It was both amazing and terrifying. Damian wasn’t sure if he was feeling wonder or if his brain short-circuited to numbing confusion. He didn’t want to find out what he was feeling. He never did want to acknowledge his emotions. It was too painful. He had no practice. 

“How can someone do this?” His small voice broke through the numbness and the liquid silence of the room. 

Tim—Red Robin—jumped, forgetting that Robin had followed him. He had been preoccupied with ignoring the state and stench of the room and focusing on finding clues. He turned and stared at Robin. Suddenly the weight of the room intensified. 

“I know it’s dumb…for someone like me to say that…with everything I’ve done.” 

Tim stayed silent. Whatever Damian needed to say, whether he knew he was speaking or not, Tim didn’t interrupt him. Tim watched him for any signs of breaking. The small voice was sign number one but Tim needed to see if Damian could put himself back together. They had all been through this. Tim just didn’t believe he would ever see Damian go through it. 

Damian has been through a lot of terrible things. He has done a lot of terrible things. More than Tim knew; more than Tim has ever seen a child go through. However, he was Robin. And not just anyone could become Robin. 

He had been Robin for a few years now and Tim was both pleased and surprised that such evil could still affect him as such. It was a good sign as far as Tim was concerned. As far as concerning Damian’s mental health. 

There was good in him. Tim knew this from the beginning. Even after all the times Damian has tried to kill him. After all the training his grandfather and mother put him through. There was light in him. He would never have been Robin if there wasn’t. 

“…How? Why do people do this! I don’t understand!” Robin was unaware of the tears streaming down his face. 

Tim raced into action. He walked up to Damian and wrapped his cape around him, blocking his view of the room. Much like Batman does with his Robins to protect them. 

“I hope you never do.” Tim’s voice was calm after the storm and matched Damian’s in tone. “You’re Robin. You are more than anything and everything you’ve once done. You are more than this.” 

There was a hurricane at the edge of Damian’s throat, yet he held it at bay. All his training—his instincts—rushed forth. He was Robin. Batman’s partner. Yet at his core, and most likely always will be, al Ghul. A fire became to burn him. 

A hand grasped the bottom of Tim’s shirt. Tim knew that sign. He had been through it enough times as Robin. Tim placed his hand on Damian’s shoulder and if there was any more surprise left in him, Damian followed his lead out of the room. 

“You’re safe, Damian” Tim whispered. “You’re with me. Batman is not far. Nothing can harm you here.” 

They walked out of the room. The case could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
